coronationstreetfandomcom-20200215-history
Episode 9242 (3rd September 2017)
Plot Phelan gets Zeedan to remind him that Andy's favourite meal when he was at the bistro was Chicken Caesar salad. Kirk overhears Tim excitedly telling Steve that Weatherfield County FC are looking for someone to be their new buzzer-the-bee mascot. Rana and Kate prepare for a girls' night out. Sally tells Tim that she wants to run for Mayor but he refuses to support her after the previous trolling experience. The two row but as she is determined to go for it, he reluctantly agrees to back her up. David refuses to give Amy highlights in her "back to school" haircut. Summer is also in the salon and Todd is forced to leave her while he runs an errand. Sally hands out campaign badges at Underworld, bosses an annoyed Gina around, and asks her colleagues to join her at a campaign meeting in the Rovers that evening. Phelan does more work on the grave-like hole in the ground at the derelict house. Anna finds out that Nicola is Phelan's daughter and snipes at her. With Asha's help, Summer collects supplies from the shop to do homemade highlights for Amy. Phelan brings the Chicken Caesar, a last meal for Andy but, ill with a feverish infection in his cuts, his prisoner collapses. Phelan is about to deliver the coup de grâce to him with a spade when he revives. In Rita's flat, Rosie finds lots of reminder notes written by Rita reminding her of basic things about her friends. Andy begs for medical help or he will die. A horrified Todd comes home and stops the hair-highlighting. Phelan is on the point of helping Andy but changes his mind when he realises the risk he's taking and he's makes him put the chains back on. Sally buys free drinks for her potential voters. Amy's hair has turned orange. Sally's speech is interrupted when Kirk enters the pub in the buzzer-the-bee costume. Tim is livid he got the job and all the perks that go with it. Phelan leaves Andy to die. David agrees to re-dye Amy's hair once an allergy test is completed and Todd agrees for her to have a sleepover with Summer until it can be done tomorrow. He is terrified of Tracy finding out. Nicola and Phelan celebrate her flat purchase. Sally is annoyed when journalist Naila Badal interviews Kirk instead of her. Phelan's conscience is pricked when Billy and Nicola discuss bereavement and grief. In the bistro, Kate attracts the attentions of Imogen Pascoe, a drunk girl, making Rana feel left out. Phelan puts on an act of being ill and gets Dr Gaddas to prescribe him some antibiotics. Gina sniggers as Sally struggles for answers to Naila's questions. Tracy thinks Amy's phoned request for a sleepover doesn't ring true and decides to investigate. Imogen annoys Rana and a fight almost breaks out. Phelan brings a desperately-ill Andy the drugs. Kate tries to calm things between the girls and they all apologise to each other. When Kirk makes sensible comments about community, the factory girls suggest him for Mayor, appalling Sally. Andy's condition improves. Rana is jealous to see Kate kissing Imogen. Gemma is thrown when Rita accurately remembers the details of a television programme. Sally and Gina bicker over Kirk running for Mayor. Knowing Phelan's had a prescription, Liz upbraids him for drinking in the pub. He makes a quiet threat for her to her to keep her mouth shut. Tracy calls at the flat and sees Amy's hair. She goes ballistic and makes mention of social services when Summer admits she's the one at fault. Phelan returns home and becomes emotional when he overhears Nicola praising him. Cast Regular cast *Pat Phelan - Connor McIntyre *Zeedan Nazir - Qasim Akhtar *Tim Metcalfe - Joe Duttine *Steve McDonald - Simon Gregson *Kirk Sutherland - Andrew Whyment *Rana Nazir - Bhavna Limbachia *Kate Connor - Faye Brookes *Gina Seddon - Connie Hyde *Sally Metcalfe - Sally Dynevor *Rosie Webster - Helen Flanagan *Eileen Phelan - Sue Cleaver *Billy Mayhew - Daniel Brocklebank *Todd Grimshaw - Bruno Langley *Amy Barlow - Elle Mulvaney *David Platt - Jack P. Shepherd *Summer Spellman - Matilda Freeman *Nicola Rubinstein - Nicola Thorp *Anna Windass - Debbie Rush *Shona Ramsey - Julia Goulding *Sean Tully - Antony Cotton *Alya Nazir - Sair Khan *Izzy Armstrong - Cherylee Houston *Beth Sutherland - Lisa George *Fiz Stape - Jennie McAlpine *Rita Tanner - Barbara Knox *Gemma Winter - Dolly-Rose Campbell *Asha Alahan - Tanisha Gorey *Andy Carver - Oliver Farnworth *Liz McDonald - Beverley Callard *Tracy Barlow - Kate Ford Guest cast *Naila Badal - Saira Choudhry *Dr Gaddas - Christine Mackie *Imogen Pascoe - Melissa Johns Places *Coronation Street *Rovers Return Inn - Public *4 Coronation Street - Downstairs rooms *10a Coronation Street - Living room/kitchen and hallway *11 Coronation Street - Back room, kitchen and hallway *Corner Shop *Underworld - Factory floor *Audrey's *Nick's Bistro *Rosamund Street *Rosamund Street Medical Centre - Reception and Dr Gaddas's room *19a Rosamund Street - Living room/kitchen *Victoria Street *Roy's Rolls *Prima Doner *Derelict house - Exterior and cellar Notes *Due to coverage of World Cup Qualifier football on both Friday 1st September and Monday 4th September, no episodes were shown on those dates and this hour-long Sunday episode was shown in their place. *Mark Strange was credited as the Fight Arranger on this episode. *''TV Times'' synopsis: Phelan makes a grave decision about Andy's fate; Rana and Kate's night out ends in upset thanks to a girl called Imogen; and Todd leaves Summer and Amy to their own devices. *Viewing Figures: First UK broadcast: 6,480,000 viewers (9th place). Notable dialogue Pat Phelan (to Andy Carver): "You need to die so I can live." Category:2017 episodes Category:Extended episodes Category:Episodes outside of broadcast patterns